


KinkBingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Bodies and Body Parts, Breathplay, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, KinkBingo 2013 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos, Mirrors/Doubles, Multi, Ropes/Chains, Sensation Play, body alteration/injury, nippleplay/tit torture, subspace/headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"TINY BINGOS! Throughout January, we are challenging you to come up with all the littlest bingos you can. So instead of the usual length requirements, like 500 words of fic, 30 seconds of vid, etc., we want people to make itsy-bitsy kinky fanworks and original works.<br/>fic: one sentence minimum, or up to 100 words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Line 1 - Single Sentence Fills

**Author's Note:**

> For this line bingo, I tried to make fills of only one sentence each. Long sentences are a specialty of mine but I tried to keep them short ;) Well, and there's a bonus fill at the end, a single line extra (bonus because extras aren't allowed for tiny bingos) in two sentences.
> 
> My card: http://elysandra.dreamwidth.org/20495.html

Single-line bingo -- 5 prompts in 5 one-sentence-fills

 

**{Nippleplay/tit torture}**

Kate mewled into her gag as she felt the clamps begin to move in time with Helen thrusting into her, pulled down further by the weights swinging freely beneath her - this was the first time she’d ever feared ‘weight loss’.

 

 

**{Crossdressing}**

The white shirt is straining to cover the breasts it wasn’t made to cover and Kate eyes the buttons expectantly, fingers twitching while she waits for permission from her 'Daddy’ finally to pop them open.

 

 

**{Subspace/headspace}**

Kate’s quite sure she’d been wearing those cursed nipple clamps at one point and judging by Helen’s smug expression she’s also quite right about that - but for the life of her, she cannot say what happened to them.

 

 

**{Bodies and body parts}**

“I’ll never understand how you can wear these torture devices all the time,” she says, trailing the arch of Helen’s foot, “but it’d be a pity if you ever stopped.”

 

 

**{Sensation play}**

“The cold shoulder, Helen?” Nikola grinned at her from across the desk, “does that count as temperature play?”

 

 

{illegal} one-line extra -- 5 prompts (see above) in 1 two-sentences-fill

Slipping her arms around her lover’s chest, Kate gripped the black cravat and pulled down, causing the generous breasts to strain even further against the linen shirt, the hard nipples clearly visible where they pressed against the cloth. Helen sagged against her, moaning low in her throat and arching mindlessly against her hands as Kate fished yet another ice cube from the bowl to press against a cheeky nipple, soaking the the cloth to almost see-through.


	2. Line 2: Drabble Fills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 fills, 100 words each

Single-line bingo

**{Body alteration/injury}**

Kate helps undressing Helen when Nikola places her limp body on the bed, still convulsing ever so lightly. It takes quite a while to get one’s mind back after the delirious sensation of being fed on by Nikola; she knows that much from experience.  
They undress her, gently clean her, and Kate discovers bloody scratches along the insides of Helen’s thighs. Nikola hasn’t been gentle with his claws; Kate swallows as she imagines what those scratches felt like on Helen’s over-sensitised skin.  
She’s going to be furious!  
Eyes filled with expectation meet over her resting form; furious and _hot_!

**{ropes/chains}**

In the flickering candlelight, the chains seem to caress Kate’s body.  
A quite romantic illusion.  
There’s a heavy chain circling her breasts with her nipples straining inside single rings. An even heavier one lies nestled between her neither lips, already heated where it rubs against her with every writhing twist of her body. Two delicate chains bind her ankles to the bedposts, merrily clinking, not to be torn.  
And finally there’s one around her wrists that looks like she could get free but is always just strong enough to keep her restrained - even when Helen picks up that damn feather.

**{breathplay}**

Body contact is scarce when Helen’s like this; a strategically placed knee pins Kate against the wall, fingers close around her wrists, high above her head, and darkened eyes bore into hers.  
Kate pleads, and the knee presses higher. The seam of her jeans against her clit has Kate dry-hump Helen’s thigh - after being tortured all day by that little toy inside her she’s little more than a bitch in heat for Helen.  
She whimpers.  
Helen’s hand covers her mouth and Kate writhes at the lack of air. Under Helen’s motionless stare, she finally comes bucking wildly; heaving; almost floating...  


**{ageplay}**

It’s the lollipop. The blood-red, cherry-flavoured (which is disgusting, so Nikola makes a point of spanking Kate for ruining his kisses), ‘stretching her lips into that perfect little ‘o’ when she sucks on it’-lollipop.  
 _Smack_  
Even just hearing their little pet suck on it, the wet smack of her lips when she lets it go is enough for Nikola’s cock to stir. It’s rapidly growing at the memory of Kate’s reddened tongue wetting those mischievous lips and he spins around to-  
Nikola gapes.  
 _Smack_  
Helen smirks, daring him to react, her tongue caressing the blood-red sweet.  


**{mirrors/doubles}**

She stares unseeingly into the night; inky black sky, the city lights sparkling like a living, breathing mass beneath. Pale, barely more than a shadow, she can see Helen next to her own reflection, sitting at a desk, reading.  
Relaxed.  
Kate’s anything but relaxed.  
The library’s deserted at this late hour; it’d been reason enough for Kate to initiate some unlibrary-y actions.  
She’d forgotten what it meant to come between Helen and her books.  
Now her arms are getting heavy, her mind is bored, Helen is still enjoying her book, and Kate’s body is almost dripping wet at being ignored.  



End file.
